Gustave Atar
Gustave Atar est un personnage récurrent de [[MySims (série)|la licence MySims]]. Il apparaît dans la totalité des jeux sur Wii. MySims (Wii/PC)= |-| Kingdom (Wii)= |-| Party (Wii)= |-| Party (NDS)= |-| Racing (Wii)= |-| Racing (NDS)= |-| Agents (Wii)= |-| SkyHeroes (Wii/PS3/X360)= |-| SkyHeroes (NDS)= Gustave dans MySims (Wii/PC) Biographie Gustave Atar est plus connu sous son pseudonyme de SuperElfe42. Il passe le plus clair de son temps dans un monde fantastique, où des héros se lancent dans des quêtes épiques, où les dragons et la magie existent (bien sûr !) et où ce n'est pas parce qu'on a plus de trente ans qu'on n'a plus le droit de jouer avec des figurines toute la journée. Dialogues ;Hôtel - Arrivée :Le propriétaire d'une salle de jeux d'arcade est arrivé à l'hôtel ! ;Hôtel - Introduction :Gor'Plath ! C'est comme ça qu'on dit "Enchanté" dans Starr Truk, ma série préférée. Je veux bien venir vivre dans votre ville, mais SEULEMENT si vous me construisez une salle d'arcade. Alors, jeune samouraï, serez-vous de taille ?! ;Hôtel - Acceptation :Vraiment ?! Vous allez construire une salle de jeux d'arcade ? Alors ça c'est cool, j'vais attendre ici ! ;Hôtel - Refus (inutilisé) :I'd rather play video games than move in to your town. :Traduction inofficielle : Je préfère jouer aux jeux vidéo qu'emménager dans votre ville. ;Aménagement :Eh, sérieux ! Cette salle d'arcade va être TROP top. J'suis trop pressé ! ;Niveau étoile 2 :Alors c'est ça, de la ville ?! Pas mal. Allez, ça vaut 2 vaisseaux intergalactiques sur 5. :Ce serait sympa que la population grandisse un peu. Franchement, imaginez les soirées en réseau qu'on pourrait faire ! :Je suis prêt à parier que la forêt de de la ville ressemble exactement à celle de Domination Sylvestre IV ! ;Niveau étoile 3 :Eh, si j'étais le créateur d'Extrême Pilote, j'vous jure que je vous aurais laissé faire le pilote ! Sérieux, quoi ! :La ville commence à ressembler à quelque chose, du joueur ! Ca commence même à me donner envie de voir la lumière du jour ! :Franchement, vous détestez pas les jeux vidéo où les personnages répètent tout le temps la même chose ?! ;Niveau étoile 4 :Quatre étoiles ! Quel exploit ! Allez, continuez à quêter ! :Eh, du joueur, à votre avis, si on était dans un jeu vidéo, je ferais un bon mini boss ?! :Ouah, mais vous approchez du niveau 5 ! Alors ça veut dire que vous allez bientôt pouvoir enfiler l'armure en cuir ! ... Hein ?! ;Niveau étoile 5 :La salle d'arcade marche du tonnerre ! J'aurais jamais pu voir le bout de cette mission sans vous, du joueur ! :J'y crois pas ! Vous avez réussi ! Vous avez obtenu le maximum d'étoiles ! Hé, vous avez pas triché, au moins ?! :Et au fait, je viens juste de me rappeler d'un code de triche pour mon jeu préféré ! C'est N10ng5g après avoir appuyé sur 2+1+bas+haut+bas+haut+gauche+gauche+droite+droite sur le menu Pause.... ;Tâche 1 - Demande :Eh, vous avez essayé le nouveau jeu Extrême Pilote ?! Il est SUPER. Il faut que j'en ai un pour mon arcade. ;Tâche 1 - Indice :J'ai remarqué une porte condamnée en bordure de la ville. Je me demande bien ce qui se trouve derrière... ;Tâche 1 - Terminé :Merci. Je suis sûr que les joueurs ne vont pas tarder à arriver en masse... ;Tâche 1 - Récompense :Vous avez reçu un modèle de jeu d'arcade de la part de Gustave Atar. Bon courage pour vous en débarrasser ! ;Tâche 2 - Demande :Oh non ! Le dernier épisode de "Quête Spatiale Fatale" est diffusé ce soir et je n'ai nulle part où le regarder ! ;Tâche 2 - Indice :Vous avez trouvé une grotte remplie de figurines et de jeux vidéo ? Mais c'est là-bas que je devrais vivre ! ;Tâche 2 - Terminé :Wahou, je crois que le facteur de coolitude de cette pièce vient d'exploser pour passer à 9,3 points ! ;Tâche 2 - Récompense :Gustave vous a offert un modèle de chaise à l'ancienne. De toute façon, son groupe ne peut plus s'en servir. ;Tâche 3 - Demande :Mince, la soirée spéciale "Starcruiser X" va commencer ! Il va me falloir de quoi grignoter si je veux tenir 14 heures. ;Tâche 3 - Indice :Avez-vous déjà exploré la forêt ? Il y a un endroit qui sent le bacon, je vous jure, c'est IN-CRO-YABLE ! ;Tâche 3 - Terminé :Hé, vous venez de faire un 20, avec cette tâche ! Bien joué ! ;Tâche 3 - Récompense :À compléter ;Tâche 4 - Demande :Extrême Pilote a tellement de succès qu'il y a déjà plein de versions ! Et si on les réunissait à la salle d'arcade ?! ;Tâche 4 - Indice :Vous voulez un indice ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un bureau de renseignements ?! Enfin... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous pouvez trouver tout ce que vous voulez dans l'eau. ;Tâche 4 - Terminé :Wahou ! Ca déchire ! Mec, si vous étiez une épée, vous donneriez un + 4 au facteur de grandiosité ! ;Tâche 4 - Récompense :À compléter ;Tâches complétées - Dialogue :Votre mission touche à sa fin. Je n'ai plus aucune tâche à vous confier. ;Tâches complétées - Récompense :Gustave vous a offert une fusée murale décorative ! Un fantastique support volant... Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?! ;Dialogue - Quand toutes les tâches sont complétées :Figurines ! Jeux vidéo ! Je dois... agrandir... ma... collection !!! ;Meilleur ami - Dialogue :Ouah, quelle classe ! J'vous laisserai faire le Joueur 2 à l'occasion. ;Meilleur ami - Récompense :Vous avez gagné une armure en mithril de grandiosité de Gustave Atar. Pensez à la faire enchanter pour l'immuniser contre le feu ! Musique Musique des jeux d'arcade (1) : Musique des jeux d'arcade (2) : Gustave dans MySims Kingdom (Wii) Biographie Lorsque Gustave a rejoint le programme spatial du Dr M., il rêvait de gloire. Il ne se doutait pas que son travail consisterait principalement à balayer le labo et à nettoyer des éprouvettes. Cependant, Gustave n'a pas perdu espoir : toutes les nuits, il s'entraîne sur son "simulateur" Extrême Pilote et rêve de voyages parmi les étoiles. Gustave dans MySims Party (Wii) À compéter Gustave dans MySims Party (NDS) À compléter Vic dans MySims Racing (Wii) À compléter Vic dans MySims Racing (NDS) À compléter Vic dans MySims Agents (Wii) À compléter Vic dans MySims SkyHeroes (Wii/PS3/X360) À compléter Vic dans MySims SkyHeroes (NDS) À compléter Gustave dans les autres jeux SimCity Creator (Wii) Gustave fait une apparition dans SimCity Creator sur Wii en tant que conseiller spécialisé dans l'environnement, dans le but d'aider et d'accompagner le joueur dans sa tâche de maire. Anecdotes *Dans son dialogue d'introduction à l'hôtel dans MySims, Gustave fait référence à l'univers de Star Trek avec Starr Truk, sa série préférée. *Dans MySims, sur le dos de son tee-shirt, on peut noter qu'il y a un petit personnage tenant un plumbob d'un façon similaire à Link tenant la Triforce dans la saga The Legend of Zelda. *Parmi ses dialogues à partir du Niveau étoile 5 dans MySims, l'un d'entre eux contient un code de triche qui peut s'utiliser dans le jeu sur Wii. *Gustave fait une référence à Wikipédia dans un de ses dialogues dans MySims Agents : "Le Dr. F construirait une armée de robots. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai lu sur Vicipédia. Bon, ok, c'est moi qui ai écrit l'article.". *Une des deux musiques des jeux d'arcade peut être entendue dans le jeu Les Sims 4. Traduction en d'autres langues en:Vic Vector Catégorie:Sims Catégorie:Sims masculins Catégorie:Sims commerciaux Catégorie:Sims intelligents Catégorie:Sims de MySims sur PC Catégorie:Sims de MySims sur Wii Catégorie:Sims de MySims Kingdom sur Wii Catégorie:Sims de MySims Party sur Wii Catégorie:Sims de MySims Party sur Nintendo DS Catégorie:Sims de MySims Racing sur Nintendo DS Catégorie:Sims de MySims Racing sur Wii Catégorie:Sims de MySims Agents sur Wii Catégorie:Sims de MySims SkyHeroes sur Wii, PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360 Catégorie:Sims de MySims SkyHeroes sur Nintendo DS